Konoha's Crazy Sexy Beast!
by Once Upon An April
Summary: Ai is the funniest,awesomest,craziest girl you'll ever meet. She's Kohona's SEXY BEAST!She could do anything, like fall out of trees 5 miles high and still live,She could fall off a waterfall and hit rocks and she'll live.Her main goal is one thing...TO HAVE THE TITLE KOHONA'S ULTIMATE CRAZY SEXY BEAST!. She has her friends and her own SEXY REDHAIRED BEAST Gaara of the Sand to help
1. Chapter 1

As I walked around I saw my reflection in store windows.

_Well will you look at that I'm to sexy to be true._

I had latte colored skin, piercing neon green eyes, short black hair bob like with side bangs to the left held with a blue clip and three feet long bangs over my ears with two black dots under my left eye. I wore black spandex shorts with fish netting underneath stopping at the knees and a gold dress with slits on the side and a black bow in the back with two black dots near the slit and under my breast. Then I also wore black wrapping around both my hands and black ninja shoes.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."My escort said.

"Are we there yet now?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"I said no."

I fell to the ground in chibi form with a black shadow over my eyes and my hair sprawled all over the ground with anime tears falling out of my eyes.

"But I'm tired so you have to carry my sexy self there" I looked back at me.

"No get up."I stopped anime crying, pouted and crossed my arms stubbornly still in chibi form.

"Carry me."He looked at me in disbelief.

"No."He said flat out. My eye twitched then narrowed.

"Then I'm not moving."He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine."I jumped up clapping my hands. I jumped on his back and started playing with his spiky hair as he continued walking. We got to a big red and gold tower with a kanji sign. He started walking up a long flight of stairs till we got to a door that I'm guessing the Hokage's knocked on the door.

"Enter." A deep gruff voice said from the other side of the door. My escort that I still haven't known the name of open the door then shut it behind him. I jumped off his back and went up to the desk.

"Jello." I said in chibi form.

"Hello, Kotesu may you explain this girl?"

"Of course Lord Hokage-sama, Her name is Ai Hoshiyama, she doesn't remember that much she comes from no village and has no ninja skills that I know of so far." He answered.

"Maybe I could be a ninja, you know, learn ninja basics, get a house and live here?" I piped up.

"Well, lets see how talented you are before we decide on that kind of thing after then we could put you in a group."

"Will they be able to handle my extreme sexyness?" I asked. Kotesu smacked the back of my head and I anime fell to the ground anime crying.

"I doubt that she made me carry her."

_Hey no one told you, you had to._

"Well who said I was tired?"

"Do you want to take a rest before your ninja days will finally start?" He asked.

"Sure."I said happily and I fell asleep right there on the spot. Before falling asleep I could have sworn I heard a smack.

_Maybe they thought I was stupid. Which I partly am but hey who ever said I was smart._

When I woke up it was about 12:00. Good that's more than enough of time to train.

"I see you're awake Ai." The Hokage said.

"Umm may I go train for a bit?" I asked.

"As long as you stay within the Village I'm fine with that." He answered.

"Arigato." I jumped up and exited the building. I then walked around the Village then went deep into the woods. I made a clone and gave it, its own mind then told it to fight me.

"Are you ready to fight this sexy beast?"I asked my clone.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She went into her stance and I went into mine.

"Begin."

She ran towards me and pulled up left leg up to kick me, I blocked with my hand and pushed her left down she kept doing the same thing just alternating her legs and forcing me to move back. I punched her in the face and kicked her in the jaw. She went flying up. I jumped up to her and pulled her hair slamming her into the tree. She got up and punched me in the stomach, face then sweeped her legs under me. I did a front flip over her and tackled her to the ground. Having one arm over her neck and pulled her leg to her back.

"Say I'm sexy and I'll let you go."

"Never!" I narrowed my eyes took my hand and punched her in the back of her head making her disappear.

"Take that bitch."

After doing that I went back to the Hokage tower and entered his office. I saw him talking to someone, but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Oh hello Ai meet you Sensei Iruka."

"HELLO I'M AI THE SEXY BEAST OF KOHONA!" I yelled.

"Nice to meet you I'm your new Sensei Iruka."

"YOU MUST CALL ME SEXY BEFORE I CONSIDER YOU AS A SENSEI!"

"NO!" He yelled.

"Ok, ok no need to yell Gosh." He sweat dropped and smacked me in the back of the head.

"Hokage-sama if you may excuse me." He looked at me with a murderous look on his face.

"Ahh!" I screamed then ran out leaving a trail of dust behind me. He ran after me.

_This is like Tom and Jerry all over again._

I ran into the girls hot springs and Iruka was stupid enough to follow me.

"PERVERT!" Yelled a lady.

"No this isn't what you think."

"Lets get him girls!"I snickered and ran out.

"Good luck Iruka-Sensei."

I walked around town until I got hungry. I went to a ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen and ordered Pork Ramen. I saw a blonde boy eating all by himself so I went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Jello I'm Ai!"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day believe It!" He yelled.

"I heard that you're a ninja, can you show me some of you're moves?"

"Oh I don't know about that."He said scratching the back of his head.

"Pretty Pretty Please."I asked in Chibi form.

"Okay, alright just stop looking at me like that."

He lead me into the forest to some kind of training ground and showed me how to do a Shadow Clone Jutsu…But he made hand signs.

_Ehh Oh Well_

I made a clone…well 20 of them. His eyes widened.

"You didn't even use hand signs and you made 20 of them, you're a quick learner."He pointed out.

"'Cause you're an awesome teacher and I'm the SEXY STUDENT."

"Well you gotta be awesome like me if you want to be the Hokage."

"I think you'll make a great Hokage."

"THERE YOU ARE AI I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Iruka yelled with an even more murderous look on his face.

"Uh Oh this isn't good." I tried to make a run for my money but Iruka's Clone bitch just had to catch me.

"COME ON I WAS WATCHING NARUTO DO SOME PRETTY COOL STUFF!" His eye twitched and I fell to the ground laughing. Obviously he didn't find it funny.

"What you did was unforgettable."He said sternly.

"No harm done right besides we both had a good workout didn't we?" I winked.

"NO HARM DONE, YOU TRICKED ME INTO GOING INTO THE HOT SPRINGS WHERE I GOT BEAT UP AND CALLED A PERVERT BY A WHOLE BUNCH OF WOMEN THAT WEREN'T EVEN NINJA'S BECAUSE OF YOU!"He screamed. Naruto fell on the ground rolling around while laughing.

"Now you no you can never NOT get beat up by women because of this SEXY BEAST OF KOHONA!"

"You owe me 500 laps around Kohona and Naruto sense you think this is so funny you can do 200." Iruka said.

"Well what am I waiting for." I asked myself then ran off into the sunset gracefully. After the 500 laps Iruka meet up with me again and Naruto was panting very hard while I didn't even break a sweat.

"The Hokage told me you were to be on Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ohh cool!" Me and Naruto both high-fived eachother.

"Here is your headband wear it with pride."He took off his headband and gave it to me. I took it and tied it around my head.

"You're giving me yours?" I asked while I cried a river.

"Yeah you…"He paused as if trying to find the right words.

"Deserve it."He continued.

"Come on I'll take you and Naruto to Ichiraku me you'll respect your new sensei more then me alright."

"I can't promise but I same try." He face palmed and we Started walking to Ichiraku.

"Just so you know Ai, tomorrow we have a test, we have to be at Training Ground Seven at 6:00, and your not supposed to eat breakfast either."Naruto said while eating his Ramen like a kid eating Candy in a candy store…except he wasn't a kid eating candy in the candy store, he was a kid in the Ramen Shop eating Ramen.

"Sounds like fun."

END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END END

Chapter one is done and chapter Two will maybe be up tomorrow.

-Love Michelle


	2. Bell Test

Later that day, Iruka Sensei showed me my place. I actually had a lot of things. I had food, weapons such as shruniken and kunai, four pairs of PJ's and two more changes of clothes and lots of money. But I really wanted to buy a new weapon.

I pranced around the room happily.

_Inner Ai: You're only happy because you have food._

_Shut up Inner Ai just be lucky you're in my head._

I looked at my clock and it was 5:35. Hmm lets see I have to be at the training ground at 6:00 and I wanna buy a new weapon and eat despite what Naruto said. So I had 15 minutes to get a new weapon, 10 minutes to shower and 5 minutes to get to the training ground.

Sounds like a plan. I took a really quick shower, put the clothes I had from yesterday on and packed an apple. While entering the shop I greeted the old man behind the counter and walked around until I saw the most beautiful thing on earth, well except for me…A SWORD!

It had a golden handle, black wrapping around half of the blade and the blade itself was gold. I drooled just looking at it. I ran over to the clerk and asked how much it cost while hugging it to my chest.

"2000 yen." He answered. I anime fell to the ground in chibi form and started anime crying.

"Hey I'll buy that for you. A new voice said in the back round over the sound of my crying. I stopped crying and turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru. How I knew their name? I just do.

"Really! Thanks!"

"Sure its depressing to see a pretty girl like yourself crying right Akamaru." Akamaru barked cutely on top of Kiba's head. I glomped Kiba.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gave the money to the clerk and I put the sword on my back tilting sideways slightly.

"Can you get off me now?" He asked awkwardly.

_Oh right I'm still on him._

_Inner Ai: Nice to know you can see don't want yah going blind._

_Oh Whatever._

"Are you new around here, I never saw you before?"

"Yesh I got here yesterday."

"Do you like it here?" He asked.

"It's cool here I just became a ninja yesterday."

"Awesome what team are you on?"

"Team 7 can I get a What What?" My eyes flickered to the shops clock and it was 5:59. Woah time goes fast.

"Oh fishnugget pumpernickels, it was nice knowing yah but I gotta run." I started to run.

"WAIT, WHATS YOUR NAME?" He yelled.

"AI HOSHIYOMA, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME KOHONA'S SEXY BEAST!" I yelled and started running again leaving dust flying everywhere. I made it to the training ground at 6:05.

_Ehh who cares?_

"YOU'RE LATE AI!" Naruto screamed.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I yelled back.

"Why-I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT BEFORE THE TEST!

"Gosh there's no need to yell Naruto." He slapped the apple out of my hand.

"YOU TOOK MY SEXY APPLE AWAY FROM ME WHY AND IT WAS GREEN TOO!" I yelled falling to my knees.

"Kakashi-Sensei said no to eat or you'll throw up."

"Simple I wont throw up."

"Still-."

"Hn…Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine, buttercups and rainbows." I grumbled under my breath.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun is right who are you exactly?"

_Inner Ai: Oh Lord Jesus if your gonna repeat everything he says just saying Yeah Sasuke-kun is right you will end up in the hospital for 3 months. _

'_Damn straight' I thought and gave her a high five._

"I'M THE NEW MEMBER OF TEAM 7 AI HOSHIYOMA WE ARE FAMILY, BROTHERS AND YOUR SISTER AND ME!" I sang while putting them in my super hug glomp.

Sasuke didn't even lift a finger to get out of my glomp, Naruto and Sakura had poor luck and couldn't leave my glomp until I let go.

"IF YOU GIVE ME ANYMORE OF YOUR HUGS OR I'LL DIE!" He screamed while rolling on the ground holding his back while anime crying.

"Hey where's Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

_Old Geezer always late reading his Icha Icha Nasty Books._

"I though he was supposed to be here by now."

Might as well use my time wisely and… take a Cat nap. I fell to the ground sleeping quietly.

"WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled at me.

I jumped up eyes closed standing on one leg, arms in a 90 degree angle with my wrist bent, let out a war cry and kicked Naruto in his crotch. He flew back a couple of yards and hit a tree painfully.

"NOW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I then fell back on the ground.

"Simple, I was sleeping you were bothering me so I kicked you in your man-junk so you'd leave me alone."

"Well this is going to be trouble." Kakashi poked me in on my nose and I swatted his hand away.

"If you want to keep your hand get up." Kakashi said. I jumped up quickly.

"I'M WIDE AWAKE YEAH I WAS FALLING HARD FALLING IN THE DARK I'M WIDE AWAKE!" I sang.

"Well lets get started."He walked to a little tree stump where a bell was.

"Here we go its set for noon."

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura said. He held up three bells.

"Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me there's all there is to it."

_Inner Ai: Simple my ass_

"If you can't get these by noon then you will go without lunch." He said.

"What!"

"You'll be tied to those, post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

They all made sounds except for Sasduck who was quiet.

"Crud monkeys."

"Wait a minute Kakashi-Sensei there are four of us but how come there's only three bells?"

_Nice to know you can see._

_Inner Ai: At least some of us aren't blind._

_I would say your ugly but then again I would be insulting myself._

"So that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy."

"Then again all three of you could flunk out too, you could use any weapon including shuriken if your not prepared to kill me you will not be able to get the bells."

My eye twitched.

"But those weapons are too dangerous sensei."

"Haha especially if you could even dodge that eraser." Naruto put his arms behind his head.

Kakashi turned to Naruto slightly. "Class clowns are usually the weakest links, you can safely ignore them, they have the lowest scores, losers."

"You really know how to make everything dark and sad don't cha." I said. Kakashi ignored me.

Naruto got mad and attacked Kakashi with a Kunai. He ran towards Kakashi ready to kill when he caught his hand and next thing you know Naruto has a Kunai to the back of his neck.

Sasuke looked a little impressed and Sakura gasped.

"Sweet baby Jesus well will you look at that." I said and tried whistled. Key word tried. No matter what I just can't whistle. _(A/N This is true…fail right.)_

"Don't be in such a hurry I didn't say start yet." Naruto struggled to get out of his grip. Kakashi let go and everyone took a step back.

Sakura's P.O.V

_He's so fast. I didn't even see it._

Sasuke's P.O.V

_So this is a Jonin. _

Ai's P.O.V

_Damn_

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so, how can I say this I'm actually starting to like you guys."

My greens eyes caught his black ones that stared boardly.

"Get ready and…start!"

Sasuke, Sakura hid in the bushes while I just jumped inside the actual tree and Naruto just stood their like an idiot with his arms crossed. I facepalmed.

"Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hid effectively."

_Inner Ai: Well I don't think Naruto got that. _

"You and me right now fair and square let's go!" Naruto said.

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird."

"Oh yeah the only thing weird here is your haircut." Naruto ran towards Kakashi.

Que dramatic music. Inner Ai snickered.

Kakashi suddenly reached into his pouch and Naruto stopped.

"Shonobi Battle Technique part one Taijutsu the physical part." Kakashi said and pulled out a book that looked like….ICHA ICAH PARIDISE.

"You pervert!" I screamed from my place inside the tree even though I can't say I'm surprised.

_Inner Ai: Not like you not a pervert._

_That different._

_Not it's not._

_Yes it is._

_No its not._

_Yes it is._

_No its not._

_Yes it is._

_Nope._

_You know what fine._

_Hehe._

"What the."

"What are you waiting for make your move." He said.

"But, I mean why are you reading that book?"

"Cause he's a pervert that's why." I mumbled.

"Why to find out what happens in the story of course, with your weak attacks it doesn't matter whether I'm reading or…whatever." Naruto clenched his fist and ran at Kakashi.

"I'm going to crush you!" He screamed. Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto in a crouched position.

"Don't let your enemies get behind you all the time." He made a hand sign.

_Hot damn shit is about to go down or shall I say up._

"Naruto get out of there quick he's going to demolish you!" Sakura screamed giving out her location.

"Too late."

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU!" Kakashi screamed and literally shoved his finger in Naruto ass.

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto flew in the air and into a lake.

"Isn't that molestation?" I said out loud.

_Inner Ai: I don't know but that was… TOO FUNNY. _She laughed.

"Okay where was I?" I could feel Sasuke getting ready to throw Kunai but Naruto threw to Shuriken from the water. Kakashi caught them swinging it on his two fingers until they stopped.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes.

_Inner Ai: Show off._

_Got that right._

Naruto coughed out water and crawled out of the water.

"What are you doing now, you won't get lunch until you take a bell by noon." He said.

"I know, I know you told us already."

"You look a little wobbly for someone who's going to surpass that Hokage." Naruto's stomach growled.

"You told me not to eat so have can I do that when I'm starving to death."

_Hehe I ate you guys didn't._

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was believe it." Naruto waved his arms around.

"I'm so hungry I don't have any strength. But I can't let that stop me I've got to get one of those bells not matter what. I'll find the strength somehow, Believe it. I'm gonna pass this test and I'm not going back to the academy, I will become a ninja."

Que the shadow clones.

Naruto's shadow clones jumped out of the water and headed straight to Kakashi.

"Haha you're overconfident sensei. That's why you weren't ready for my shadow clone attack my best jutsu."

"YOU GO NARUTO!" I screamed.

"Great technique but I don't think you can keep that up for very long. You talk like you're the best Naruto but you still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu."

_Oh shut up Butt Molester._

Naruto got him from behind.

"Didn't you say don't let your enemy get behind you, good advice sensei Believe It."

Naruto jumped towards Kakashi's face.

"Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" He yelled.

"You're mine and so are those bells." Next thing you know…**WHACK! **Naruto punched himself in the face.

"IT'S YOU YOUR KAKASHI SENSEI ARN'T YOU? YOU TRANSFORMED INTO ME USING A JUTSU." He screamed at his clones and then they started to beat each other up.

"Wow."

"A bell I must have got him with my attack, He dropped a bell." Naruto laughed like crazy and reached for the bell. Before he could get it he got caught by a rope from the ankles.

"What the get me down!" Kakashi grabbed the bell.

"Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent might use it against you…oh and also if the bait is obvious don't take it, a ninja must see through deception."

"Okay I get it."

"I'm telling you this because you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it, get it?" His back was turned. I could feel Sasduck getting his 6 Kunai and Shuriken. He threw it at the Kakashi clone.

"Ahh are you out of your mind Sasuke you went to far." Naruto said.

The clone fell backwards and…...**POOF!**

Substitution jutsu.

_Inner Ai: Ha Take that Sasduck._

I jumped from my place out of the tree and started running into the forest, so did Sakura and Sasduck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Sakura scream.

_She's in genjutsu._

When I got there I saw Sakura on the ground. She fainted. I shrugged my shoulders and kept going. Then I stopped to where Sasduck and Kakashi were. Lets just say Sasduck was grounded. Kakashi turned his back to where I was.

"Kukukukuku." I laughed then ran 2 miles back.

"You know you shouldn't really laugh very loud or your enemies could catch you very easily." Kakashi said appearing behind me. Time for seduction technique number one. I turned chibi and glomped him

"You wouldn't want to hurt me would you Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked while batting my eye-lashes still not letting go of his leg.

"Let's put it this way…yes." I pouted and let go knowing that Kakashi has to take care of Naruto. I jumped into a tree in a crouched position watching him with keen green eyes, then I heard Sakura freaking out about Sasduck being in the ground. I walked to where this was happening and watched while Sakura fainted.

"FOR SHAME SAKURA TWICE ALREADY!" I cut her lightly with my sword. She woke up and started freaking out again.

_Inner Ai: Just calm the hell down and shut the hell up before I do it for you!_

_Ooo someone slept on the wrong side of my mind this morning._

_Shut up._

_Yup definitely._

I pulled Sasuke out of the ground.

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Well to bad duckbutt." Sakura hugged Sasuke completely ignoring me.

"Oh thank you Ai for getting me out of my state of shock." I said to myself mimicking Sakura's high pitched voice.

"Oh no problem Sakura…next time I'll leave you here in the woods by yourself." I said out loud not caring if they saw me as a loon.

"Sakura get off me, I've got to get a bell before noon." He said and started walking.

"Sasuke? Your still trying to get one of those bells?"

"Awhile ago I touched one, next time I'll get one."

"That is really great, I can't believe you did that you're amazing."

"Well Its almost lunch and you haven't got enough time yet so maybe we should just give up and then try again next year." Sakura clasped her hands together. Sasduck turned around and glared at her.

"Hn. I'm the only one who can destroy that person."

"What who you mean Sensei?"

"That day I was crying." He clenched his fist.

"When were you crying?"

"It was my."

"What? What happened to you?"She asked. I just stood back and let this happen.

"I am an avenger…that means I must become stronger than my prey, I need this training this is no time for set backs and I don't need you slowing me down." Sakura looked down.

_Oh come on really, that was rude even I'm not that cold when I'm irritated by someone._

"Hey Sakura, you don't need Sasduck, you can work with me to get the bells together. Come on GIRL POWER!" Sakura turned to me. "Yeah you are right girl power." Before this little moment can go further the bell rang.

"Man. God darn it right when we teamed up. I should have just taken a cat-nap."I said walking back to the tree stumps singing Dirrty by Christina while shaking my butt.

Guess who was tied to the tree stump? Yup that's right NARUTO.

I face-palmed and accidently tripped while walking to sit down.

"Loser." Sasduck said. My right eye twitched.

"In my defense I'm a Sexy Loser." I said getting up and sitting on one of the stumps, crossing my arms not before flipping my hair in Duck-butts face.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "All of you aren't going back to the Academy." He said crossing his arms, leaning on his right foot.

"Really!? Does that mean we pass because all I did was faint and scream?"

"No you will be drop from the program permanently." His one eye glared at all of us.

"Woah! Hold your horses." That was me if you didn't know.

"Naruto you didn't even act like a ninja, you just did everything by yourself with no help. Sakura! You were focused on Sasuke and Sasuke only, when you could have helped Naruto or Ai. Sasuke you thought you were better than everybody, Sakura and Mika offered to help but you thought they would only slow you down. And Ai you didn't even try to go after me you just fluttered you eyes at me...but you did team up with Sakura at then end because you were afraid to go at me." By the time he finished he had an anime vein on his head.

"Was not."I said stubbornly.

Kaksshi pulled out a Kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck.

"Ai, kill Naruto or else Sasuke dies, Sakura kill Ai if she kills Naruto." I sweat dropped this is too hard. No one knew what to do.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and pushes him back to the stump.

"That is what would happen on a mission, hostages are taken and lives are put in danger...I will give you guys lunch and you will have another try to get the bells. Do NOT feed Naruto."He said and puffed out.

Naruto's stomach started to grumble. I took out my food and almost started to shove my food down Naruto's throat with my hands not knowing how to use the chopsticks.

"Eat. I already ate an apple today and your stomach is screaming 'feed me feed me'."

"Ai, Kakashi-" Sakura got cut-off.

"Eat it Naruto we can't go against him with an empty stomach." Sasuke said.

"Oh guys." Naruto started anime crying. Sakura looked at her food and held it up to Naruto.

"You guys have to feed me…but my arms are tied…so Sakura will you feed me?"He said.

"Oh okay Naruto, Sure I'll feed you." I then took some food and shoved it down his throat.

"Wah Ai I mwenh Saouwa." He was trying to say' Wait I meant Sakura'.

"Too bad." Kakashi suddenly puffed back with electricity everywhere and the sky was grey.

"YOU DISOBAYED ME!"

"Were a team!" Sakura said over the thunder.

"And we stick together forever!" I pitched in.

Kakashi calmed down. "You pass." His eye crinkled in delight.

"ALRIGHT AWESOME!" I cut Naruto out of the ropes and glomped all of them. Killer hugs rule.

"GAH STOP TRYING TO KILL US!" I let them go and pouted.

"Being in a team is about teamwork. Those who break the rules are scum…but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"Soooooooooooooo we passed?!"

"Yes it means you passed."Kakashi smiled underneath those TWO masks of his. I fist pumped bringing then into another killer hug again.

The last thing you could hear is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura screaming at me to get off them and me singing 'We are Family'.

_AI LOVES YOU AI LOVES YOU AI LOVES YOU AI LOVES YOU AI LOVES YOU AI LOVES YOU AI LOVES YOU!_

I made this chapter extra extra long because I forgot to update on Friday really sorry my dance is giving me a hard time. Like It if you do and Follow if you want. I could take any Comments. 12 PAGES BE HAPPY!

-Love Michelle.


End file.
